themaguserafandomcom-20200214-history
Cultivation Levels
The system of magicians was created by human beings. In ancient times, the human race was weak. Attacks of wild animals, diseases, mosquito bites and natural disasters, any of these could kill all humanity. The Magi emerged among humanity, fought against nature and finally won a place for humans that exist. Cultivation Systems Magi Novice Magus - 巫人 Improving physical strength was the most important thing for a Novice Magus. Only a solid body could serve as foundation for future training, which was required to become a Magus Warrior. A Novice Magus of the First Level had the strength of ten thousand 'stones' and at the Second Level, their strength increased to twenty thousand 'stones'. Ji Hao was a Novice Magus of the Fourth Level, which meant that his strength was equivalent to forty thousand 'stones' A Level 10 Novice Magus had the strength of a hundred-thousand 'stones'. Once he or she triggered the bloodline power, at least fifty-thousand 'stones' of strength would be added to his or her strength. Junior Magus - 小巫 Senior Magus - 大巫 Once a peak Junior Magus awakened their first Magus Acupoint, they would become a Senior Magus. In this stage, the Magus' body would become incredibly powerful, even a Daoist Priest would have to acknowledge the prowess of it. After becoming a Senior Magus, the cultivator needs to activate their meridians and awaken their Magus Acupoints, once the number of meridians and Magus Acupoints is high enough the Senior Magus can breakthrough to Magus King. Magus Acupoints On an average, each ordinary Senior Magus had over a hundred meridians that contained inherited power, and the amount of Magus Acupoints contained in each meridian was seventeen to fifty. Therefore, the total number of Magus Acupoints of each ordinary Magus should be around two-thousand to three-thousand. Talented Senior Magi could wake up a new Magus Acupoint in every ten to twenty days, if everything went right. Ordinary Senior Magus usually get ready to breakthrough to Magus King after awakening around eight-thousand Magus Acupoints. However after becoming a Magus King their power is relatively low and can't stand a chance against Shell-breaking Stage warriors, the gap between the two would be even greater than the gap between a Senior Magus and a Jia Clan warrior. To the Magi Palace and other powerful human factions, this power level is too low. In the case of the Magi Palace's inner palace, the Senior-Magus-level elites are allowed to practice the Magi Palace's meridian-expanding skill, which can activate 59,472 meridians of the cultivator's body. These Magi would only breakthrough to Magus-King-level after they had opened all fifty-nine thousand four hundred seventy-two meridians covered by the skill. Because of that, after the breakthrough they could be over ten times more powerful than same-level, ordinary Magus Kings. In terms of personal battle effectiveness, an inner palace Magus King could manage a frontal and completely equal fight against a shell-breaking stage Jia Clan warrior, without falling into disadvantage at all. Magus King - 巫王 Human Senior Magi could make connections with their spirit stars and break into the level of Magus Kings. At first, a Senior Magus needed to spread his or her own power out, attract the star in the void that had shared nature with his or her own power, then draw a trace of the star power and merge it with his or her power. Human bodies naturally contained boundless great Dao and the mysteriousness of the universe, and the structure of human bodies roughly corresponded with the structure of the universe. The body of a human being contained 129600 meridians, while the void contained countless stars. According to the differences of power natures, these stars were divided into three-thousand broad classes and 129600 subclasses. Gold, wood, water, fire, earth, wind, rain, ice, thunder, lightning…Countless stars belonged to one of the three-thousand classes and 129600 subclasses, and this classification system also matched the power system of the human Senior Magi. In order to make a connection with the spirit star, a Senior Magi needed to open all his or her Magus Acupoints and release all the power into the void to sense the star that was the most suitable for him or her. The more powerful the Senior Magus was, the greater power he could spread out and the star he could sense could be larger in shape, more distinct in nature, purer in power and more powerful. The star power of a Magus’s spirit star was a higher class power that was purer than the power gained through daily cultivation. It was more natural and fit the origin of nature. Therefore, after the star power merged with the body of the Magus, it would begin to assimilate the Magus’s power and slowly turn all of the Magus’ power into star power. This process was also the process of gradual disintegration of the intervals between the Magus Acupoints and meridians contained in this Magus’s body. At last, the inside space of this Magus’s body would become like a boundless void, and all the spirit star power would gather in this void. Therefore, the body of a Magus King was like an immense container of star power. Every single cell of this Magus King’s body would be nourished by the star power, and the power contained in a single punch launched by a Magus King could be thousands or tens of thousands of times greater than the power contained in a punch launched by a Senior Magus that came from Magus Acupoints and meridians. Not to mention that in terms of nature, even the weakest spirit star power could be like a top-quality steel blade while the power of a Senior Magi could at most be like a tough piece of leather from a boar. When the sharp blade sliced across, the leather surely couldn’t withstand it. Divine Magus - 巫帝 To a Magus King, the key to breaking into Divine-Magus-level was thoroughly melting all meridians and Magus Acupoints, turning the inner space of his or her body into a vast void. The better the body condition was, the stronger the meridians and Magus Acupoints would be, and vaster the void inside a Magus King’s body could be. Consequently, more spirit star power could be contained in a Magus King’s body, and thus allowing the Magus King to be stronger after breaking into the level of Divine Magi. According to the cultivation method of the humankind, Divine Magus would grow spirit stars inside their bodies. The power of one spirit star equaled to one percent of the original star in the sky. A true peak-level Divine Magi could grow eighty-one spirit stars inside his body at most. This meant that the power of a most powerful Divine Magus could be equal to the power of an original star. Supreme Magus - 巫神 When a Divine Magus successfully grew eighty-one inner spirit stars, the peak-level would be reached. At this stage, the body of this peak-level Divine Magus would be incomparably strong, and his or her meridians and Magus acupoints would disappear, forming a boundless space inside the body like an inner starry void, to lay a solid foundation for breaking into the level of Supreme Magus. Nine was a number of extremes. When the eighty-one inner spirit stars divided into nine groups, and the nine stars in each group merged together, a secret magic formation called ‘nine-nine star sealing formation’ would be formed in the body of this Divine Magus. The eighty-one inner spirit stars would disappear, and the powers of these inner spirit stars would merge with the body of this Divine Magus. Afterward, with the power of inner spirit stars, this Divine Magus would build a connection with the chosen real star in the sky, then bring the real star into his or her body, with the nine-nine star sealing formation. With a real star contained inside the body, releasing pure pre-historical star power to nourish and strengthen him, the physical strength of this Divine Magus would improve day and night. In addition to that, the nine-nine star sealing formation would send the soul of this Magus into the star, to merge with the star core, which was the most essential part of a star. Thus, the star and the human body would merge completely into one. As long as the star existed, the soul of this Magus would never die, and this Magus would be able to live an immortal life. With a real star inside the body, a Supreme Magus would be like an ancient star king; with the power of the star, a Supreme Magus could be unimaginably powerful. Containing a star with a body, merging the soul with the star, living an immortal life and having an inexhaustible power… this was Supreme Magi! True Supreme Magi Ever since Emperor Fuxi gathered people with wisdom, created the ninety-nine star-sealing magic formation and developed the new cultivation method for the humankind, only less than a hundred human beings truly managed to become Supreme Magi, which means the moment when a human being completely merges his or her soul with the core of a real star, gains a full control of that star and achieves a breakthrough, finally setting him or herself free. In spite of that, the sheer number of human beings that had managed to go beyond the level of Divine Magi, and drag real stars into their bodies, since the era of Emperor Fuxi, is over a million. But among these people, over sixty percent were controlled by their stars, and became puppets of their stars. Among the rest of them, ten percent failed to withstand the powers of their stars, and had their souls destroyed. Another ten percent had their bodies assimilated by the powers of their stars. Their bodies became cages, imprisoning their souls, forever and ever. Many disappeared without a trace, so no one could ever find them. Other than the other lost ones, less than a hundred human beings truly managed to become Supreme Magi. And by now, it is assumed that around three to five thousand people have still been cultivating themselves severely in the starry void, trying to become true Supreme Magi. The Secret Agreement of Human Clans Supreme Magi are immortal, and are against the nature of human lives. Therefore, as a Supreme Magus, one is no longer a human being. Thus, a Supreme Magus can do nothing more than protecting human beings behind the scenes, serving as the final line of defense for the humankind. Daoist Priests Yuan Dan - 元丹 Golden Dan - 金丹 Primordial Spirit - 元神 Daoist Priests can absorb natural powers to nourish their souls. This is just like a hen brooding her eggs, all fundamental work. When they raise their primordial spirits and enabled their primordial spirits to leave their physical bodies, that’s just like baby chickens breaking out from eggs, which is shell-breaking. This is the same as the Yu Clan's and Magi’s power systems. Seed of Dao - 道种 After the primordial spirit, a seed of Dao would be generated; this equaled the ‘stage of emptiness’ (or void stage) of the Yu Clan, and also can be compared to the humankind’s power level of Divine Magus. Nevertheless, neither can non-humankind beings od the Yu Clan at the stage of emptiness nor human Divine Magi compare with cultivators who had seeds of Dao, as the power of cultivators at this grade could be unpredictably magical. For those from YuYu's sect to step into this grade of Dao, fifty streams of Yu Yu’s Qi of Dao were required. Rudiment of Dao - 道胎 Generate a seed of Dao, then grow a rudiment of Dao. After the rudiment of Dao is shaped, the cultivator will be stepping into a new stage. Cultivators at this grade can be boundlessly powerful. Shape of Dao - 道体 The rudiment of Dao continues to grow and transform into the final shape of Dao. Cultivators at this grade can be nearly indestructible. Fruit of Dao - 道果 After the Dao is shaped, the primordial spirit can merge with nature. After that, a fruit of Dao can be achieved in whole. Upon attaining the fruit of Dao, a cultivator can be considered as an immortal being. As long as the world he or she lives in remains existing, this cultivator can live up to eternity. However, even after attaining the fruit of Dao, a cultivator would have to share life and death with a world. If the world is destroyed, the cultivator might fall. those who have attained the fruit of Dao are called Sages. Detachment - 超脱 When one is detached from the cultivators world great Dao. At this point, the cultivator has fully transcended the world and may live on even if the world is destroyed. Alien Race Shell-breaking Stage - 破壳境 Void Stage - 虚空境 In terms of strength, it would take at least five same-level Divine Magus to take down a single Void Stage Jia Clan battle king. Sun and Moon Stage - 日月境 Beyond Redemption Stage - 万劫境 Also known as the Ten Thousand Disasters stage or the Infinity stage Immortal Stage - 不朽境 Eternity Stage - 永恒境